


The Stars Crumble

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cookies, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: A light pink colored Yukiko’s cheeks, and she touched a finger to her bottom lip, brushing it over her lip gloss the same way Rise did earlier that day.‘Let’s go back to your place.’





	

It was Yukiko’s first time in Rise’s bedroom.

“Have a seat anywhere you like,” Rise said, making her way back down the stairs with pigtails bouncing behind her before Yukiko could even take a step inside.

The door hung open like an invitation, and after a short wave of shy hesitation, Yukiko accepted it.

Her eyes wandered the room. It was busy, the same way the life of a celebrity was busy. The walls were covered in posters of Rise and other idols. Some of them Yukiko recognized, either from TV or Rise’s phone whenever she insisted on sharing news about her friends who were still in showbiz.

The desk was littered with gifts from fans that up until then Yukiko had only heard stories about. Some were cute, like the small stuffed seal sitting on the corner. Some were thoughtful, like the winter scarf hanging over the back of the chair. Some were a little strange, like the rhinestone covered fork that laid next to a photo from a vacation to Okinawa with her grandmother.

_‘A fan saw us on the beach and said I looked too much like a mermaid not to have it. What a weirdo, huh?’_ she’d said with a friendly laugh a couple weeks ago. Yukiko giggled a bit at the memory of the story, but the thought of the smile that had followed it cut off the laughing fit in favor of something softer. A light pink colored Yukiko’s cheeks, and she touched a finger to her bottom lip, brushing it over her lip gloss the same way Rise did earlier that day.

_‘Let’s go back to your place.’_

Behind the school was nice, but being no stranger to small towns and reputations, Yukiko definitely preferred somewhere private. Rise, of course, with her own situation, understood.

Yukiko had wanted to see her girlfriend’s room for a while anyway.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Senpai?”

Rise was standing at Yukiko’s side, arms behind her, leaning in with a smirk, eyes narrowed as they flit up from the finger on Yukiko’s lip to meet her eyes. With a small giggle, Yukiko moved that finger to Rise’s face, tracing her jawline, then pulling her chin closer as she leaned down to close the gap between them.

The kiss was short and chaste, and when Yukiko drew back, Rise asked, “Just that?”

Yukiko shook her head.

“This, too.”

She pressed her lips to Rise’s a second time, and hearing the hum from Rise’s throat, Yukiko let her thumb tug at Rise’s chin. Rise’s lips parted with little resistance as her eyes fell shut. Yukiko brought her other hand to Rise’s waist to pull her close but the hand on her arm gave her pause.

“Not yet.” Rise brought her other arm out from behind her back, a small plate of square checkered cookies in her hand.

“I won’t wait long, you know.”

“I know.”

Rise kissed the edge of Yukiko’s mouth. She slid her hand into Yukiko’s, and with a small twirl that lifted her skirt into an arc that fell back down against the back of her thighs, she stepped backward, one foot after the other, leading Yukiko toward her bed. Reaching the bed’s edge, she set the plate down beside her and fell back into her sheets, pulling Yukiko down on top of her. A hand sinking into the sheets beside Rise’s pigtail, and a knee planted into the edge of the mattress next to Rise’s hip, Yukiko smiled down at her girlfriend. Yukiko’s black hair hung down, creating a dark curtain that separated the two of them from the rest of the world.

“Now?”

Rise laughed, then settled into a soft smile.

“Not quite.”

She put her hand on Yukiko’s hip and gently directed her to sit down beside her, opposite of the cookies. Yukiko tucked her hair behind her ear and brushed it back over her shoulder as Rise sat herself up. Rise pulled out her hairbands, letting her copper pigtails fall down her back. She pulled the bands down over her wrist, then picked up one of the cookies, holding it out in front of Yukiko’s mouth.

Yukiko leaned in, and Rise pulled the cookie back. She tried again, getting close enough that she’d opened her mouth to take a bite, but cookie eluded her again. Yukiko looked up from the cookie between Rise’s fingers to the playful sparkle in Rise’s eyes, the small smirk seeping through features that were fighting to stay blank.

A brief pause, and then a snort.

“You’re so… so—” A laugh burst through Yukiko’s nose before she gave up on holding it back. “So _obvious_!”

“Well, _duh_ ,” Rise replied, giving Yukiko a small shove. “It’s called flirting.”

After a couple seconds, Yukiko reeled in her laughter.

“Wait, wait, let me try,” she said, reaching around Rise to the plate. She took a cookie and held it to Rise’s face, but she was too busy giggling behind her other hand to pull the cookie back, and Rise caught it easily with her teeth. She snapped it in half and pulled the half between her teeth into her mouth. While she ate it, Yukiko’s giggles faded away, leaving a pink blush over her aching cheeks.

“You’re pretty good at this,” she said, looking at the half of the cookie still in her hand.

“You think so?”

A wink later, Rise’s tongue was swiping the other half of the cookie from the space between Yukiko’s thumb and index. Yukiko watched, too distracted by the moist feeling on her fingers to stop it, but despite the way her face matched her red headband, she smiled.

Their eyes met, and neither said a word, but Rise held up her own cookie again, about halfway between their faces, and Yukiko leaned toward it, following it as Rise brought it to her own mouth and held it there just long enough for the two of them to inhale the same breath, the same air.

Rise popped the corner of the cookie into her own mouth, the edges of her lips curled into a smirk. Yukiko matched it, then clamped her lips around the opposite corner and lifted her eager eyes to meet Rise’s.

A crunch and a swallow left only a gasp between them.

The mischief left their faces, and their eyelids fell as their lips pressed together into a firm kiss. Rise lifted her legs up onto the bed, then slid a hand around Yukiko’s neck, pulling her into something deeper. Rise’s other hand found Yukiko’s thigh, urging Yukiko’s legs to join her own. Yukiko gave in with a soft moan and her legs came up easily, silky black tights sliding over cotton sheets. Her right hand cupped Rise’s face and her left fell to Rise’s waist and drew her closer. Rise echoed Yukiko’s moan, and melted into Yukiko’s embrace, her knee finding sanctuary under Yukiko’s skirt, her tongue lazily rolling over Yukiko’s, and her finger slowly twisting the hair on the back of Yukiko’s neck.

It wasn’t until Yukiko felt Rise’s heart pounding through her chest that she realized how hard her own was beating in her ears.

Yukiko’s hand followed the curve of Rise’s figure, dragging her fingertips over Rise’s clothes until they reached the bare patch between her skirt and her thigh highs. They lingered there, her pinky slipping under the band of the sock.

When they parted, both of their faces were flushed with the heat of the moment, both of their chests were heaving. And, still toying with Yukiko’s hair, it was Rise who spoke first.

“Is now good?” she breathed.

“I guess the wait wasn’t too long.”

“Senpai,” Rise chided cheekily, giving Yukiko’s thigh a gentle squeeze. Yukiko smiled shyly, then brushed her thumb over Rise’s cheek. It was hot, letting Yukiko know she wasn’t the only one feeling a little nervous, a little excited, a little in love.

They shared a small kiss before letting their hands wander under shirts, pulling each other free of their tops and leaving only lacy undergarments behind as their hair fell back down over their shoulders. They wrapped their arms around each other and held the other close, fingertips following the lines of their bodies, settling in the smalls of each other’s backs. Their breasts gently pressed together, wrapped in soft black and pastel.

Rise kissed Yukiko’s jaw, then trailed them down her neck to her collarbone. She raised her hand to the clasp on Yukiko’s bra.

“Oh, wait,” Yukiko whispered excitedly, making Rise moan in disappointment.

“Yuki…” Rise whined while Yukiko reached around her. “I thought you didn’t want to wait.”

“This’ll be good, I promise,” Yukiko insisted as she snatched another cookie from the plate. She drew back from Rise and, leaning forward and placing her arms stiffly to against the sides of her chest, she squished her breasts together and carefully lodged the cookie between them, just above the bow on the dip of her bra. Strangely satisfied with her work, she turned back to Rise, beaming with the excitement of discovery, and Rise, in turn, burst into laughter.

“I can’t believe you!” Rise managed to say through the tail end of her giggles. Stifling laughter of her own, Yukiko moved her arms against her breasts, causing the cookie to waggle between them. Rise busted into another fit and fell against Yukiko’s shoulder, clutching her stomach.

“Um, it’s called _flirting_ , Rise,” Yukiko lightly mocked. Her smile pressed into Yukiko’s shoulder, Rise set her finger on the corner of the cookie nestled between Yukiko’s breasts. She toyed with it, a thoughtful look settling on her face, then pushed it deeper into the cleavage.

“Oh,” Rise began, sitting back up. “I’ll show you flirting.”

Returning her lips to Yukiko’s collarbone, Rise continued her descent toward Yukiko’s bosom, leaving kisses at the edge of her black bra. She slid the strap from Yukiko’s shoulder, letting it hang loosely around Yukiko’s arm while she mouthed the skin just above the nipple. She felt Yukiko’s chest rise as she inhaled and tremble on the exhale, and she placed her hand over Yukiko’s.

Rise smiled at her, and Yukiko bubbled into giggles that nearly led her to drop the cookie sandwiched between her breasts. Rise ran her thumb over Yukiko’s, and pressed a gentle kiss to her glossy lips before draping down the other strap of Yukiko’s bra and running her tongue through the pool of shadows between the nearly exposed nipples. She pushed her tongue in beneath the cookie, and slowly lifted it out of the crevice, pausing only for Yukiko to pass another nervous breath. Once it was peeking out, Rise bit into the corner, snapping it off, then pulled Yukiko into a kiss to share it with her.

Yukiko forgot about what remained in her cleavage, her arms relaxing to pull Rise close and letting the cookie and its crumbs fall into her skirt. She brought her thighs together, shifting them to ease the tingle sprouting between them. The two girls reluctantly parted, teeth tugging at lips on the way back.

“Now?” Rise breathed, eyes flitting up from Yukiko’s lips.

Yukiko picked up the half-eaten cookie and pressed it to Rise’s lips. They yielded easily, taking in not just the rest of the cookie, but Yukiko’s fingertips as well, sucking on them for the few seconds Yukiko allowed them to.

“Is now okay?” she asked.

 Rise nodded, and Yukiko lifted her skirt, letting Rise help her out of her tights and catch a glimpse of her red panties. Rise shot Yukiko a knowing smile, more eyes than mouth, briefly remembering the day they’d bought them, silently thanking Yukiko for the honor of seeing them again. She slid her finger against them, pressing into the valley of Yukiko’s crotch, pulling a wordless gasp from Yukiko’s lungs while she massaged the clit hidden behind the damp fabric.

Yukiko dropped her skirt and grasped Rise’s shoulders to steady herself until she relaxed into Rise’s hand. She looked down at the space between Rise’s thighs, and she saw the way Rise’s thighs were spread wide with anticipation, the way her skirt only just barely kept her secrets.

But when Yukiko slid her hand up Rise’s thigh, Rise stopped her with a gentle hand to her wrist. Rise took her hand back too, but before Yukiko could complain or ask why, Rise reached up her own skirt and tugged down a pair of pink panties already soaked through, letting them hug the flesh of her thighs. She giggled as she took Yukiko’s hand and placed it deep between her legs, pressing Yukiko’s delicate fingers against herself.

“All yours.”

Just past the soft hairs of her crotch, Rise was moist, and Yukiko felt her face grow redder. Slow with hesitation, her fingers dipped into the fluid until she found the hole it’d come from. She rolled her finger over it, gently tugging at the rim and watching the way Rise’s jaw went slack and her mouth hung open, listening to the low sound that passed over her lips as her eyes fell shut.

Feeling a little thankful, a little jealous, a little _hot_ , Yukiko led Rise’s hand back to her panties. With little encouragement, the hand slipped into them, tenting the cotton with the joints of the fingers cradling her clitoris. She gasped Rise’s name, and rocked into her fingers, feeling a bit moist herself.

Yukiko slid her fingers through Rise’s crevices, wetting them with her fluids until they were slick. She give Rise’s clit a light squeeze, and Rise rewarded her with a jolt of surprise and a mischievous hum before dipping her own fingers deeper, circling the moist target and then carefully pushing one of them into Yukiko. Yukiko whined and pulled her thighs back together around Rise’s wrist, but her hips kept rocking, kept riding Rise’s hand. The finger pressed against her insides, sending sparks up her frame.

Rise leaned in, matching her open mouth to Yukiko’s and letting their tongues sloppily mirror their fingers. Yukiko closed her eyes and as she relaxed back into Rise’s touch, she eased her own finger into Rise, enjoying the weak moan that echoed in their mouths.

“One more,” she gasped as a string of saliva trailed from their last kiss.

“You first,” Yukiko whispered back, chest heaving as the string landed on her breast.

Rise put her hand on Yukiko’s shoulder and led her back until she was laying flat on the bed, then slid that hand under the black fabric of Yukiko’s bra, exposing her nipple. With her thumb, Rise toyed with it before pressing her lips, then her tongue to it, making sure it was just as wet as the space her second finger was sliding into. Her hair fell from her shoulders and brushed Yukiko’s breasts, tickling her while she grasped Rise’s sheets. Her other hand slid out from Rise, landing on the pink panties wrapped around her thighs, which she then clutched to, inching them down below Rise’s thigh highs.

With a loud gasp, Yukiko shuddered.

Pulling back, Rise slowly drew her hand from Yukiko, tantalizingly fingering every crease on the way out and taking in every expression Yukiko made as she did it. Then, she leaned down over Yukiko, and whispered into her ear.

“Your turn.”

Rise reached behind her back, and her bra, bright with its pink and blue pastels, loosened, then dropped from her chest, falling as she brought her arms back around. She tossed it aside with their shirts, then, straddling Yukiko, Rise pulled her up into her bosom, holding her in a tight embrace.

“You smell nice,” Yukiko said quietly, resting her hand on the back of Rise’s thigh.

“You, too.” Rise kissed the top of Yukiko’s head. Yukiko returned the sentiment, pressing a kiss to the side of Rise’s breast, then another, and another, as her hand gradually reached around to resume its work, massaging Rise, from the outside, and then the inside. And as her tongue lolled over Rise’s nipple, she slid the next finger into her, pushing in, then pulling out, gently working over the sensitive areas that made Rise sigh into her hair. Slowly, those sighs grew louder, and Yukiko’s fingers quickened to match the pace of Rise’s broken moans until her hands dug into Yukiko’s skin.

The fingers slipped out from her as Rise collapsed into Yukiko’s arms. Yukiko held her for a moment, taking in her smell and her warmth, until Rise adjusted herself and sat more comfortably beside her. Rise slipped out of her panties, letting them fall to her bedroom floor, and then, picking up the plate on her bed, she reached to her nightstand, trading the cookies for her mp3 player. She turned it on and scrolled through the songs. When she chose one, she placed one of the earbuds in Yukiko’s ear and the other in her own before pulling Yukiko down flat onto the bed with her in a burst of giggles.

Once the laughter subsided, Yukiko heard a slow piano song from the player, and though she couldn’t place it, it was familiar.

“Have I heard this before?”

“Probably. It’s a cover of one of my songs.” Rise pulled a blanket over them, tucking it around Yukiko’s waist. “You know Melty Star?”

“The one where the comet burned itself out trying to be like the sun?”

Rise gave Yukiko a light jab with her elbow.

“It’s about chasing after someone you admire!”

“ _Oooh_.” Yukiko placed a hand to her chin. “That does make more sense.” She paused, then turned to Rise. “But then why is the ending so sad?”

Rise remained silent for a while, then took a deep breath.

“She lost herself trying to be someone else.” Rise slid her hand into Yukiko’s, then smiled. “Most people think that song’s romantic, because they end up together.”

“You mean when the sun’s flame engulfs the dead comet?”

“Yeah.”

There was another short silence, and then Yukiko squeezed Rise’s hand.

“So why are we listening to it?”

Rise couldn’t help but giggle at Yukiko’s tactlessness.

“A fan sent me this cover with a letter. It said, ‘The sun’s just another star.’ It took me along time to get what that meant.”

They laid there together, listening to the way the piano made the refrain twinkle. Their hands parted, but Rise rolled over, draping her arm over Yukiko’s waist.

“It’s really beautiful,” Yukiko said, wrapping her own arm around Rise’s shoulder and holding her close.

“Almost as beautiful as you are,” Rise laughed as she leaned into Yukiko’s chest, then looked up at her and smiled softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angevon for proofreading as always!
> 
> Okay so ngl I wrote this fic because I was pissed at how doujinshi aimed at men treat the girls. So basically this is a salt fic.
> 
> Joke's on me though because I kinda wanna write about how they got together now. "OTL
> 
> Maybe someday when I don't have 3 unfinished fics in progress.
> 
> Someday.


End file.
